We could be heroes
by werecutietate
Summary: In the town of beacon hills real life superheroes exist


In the city of Beacon Hills real life superheroes exist. Among the few superhumans some of the most famous are "The Scream Queen" and the "Coyote".

The Scream Queen is a daring woman dressed in head to toe pink (in one of the most stylish supersuits you will ever see) and her long red hair flows out the back of her cowl. The Scream Queen has the ability to screech so loud it paralyzes her foes she also has the ability to fly, angling the sound waves of her scream with such precision it carries her across the skyline.

The coyote is another superhuman woman. She wears a black cat suit and mask covering her features the only things peeking out of her mask are her piercing blue eyes, her short brown hair, and her sharp canines. The Coyote has superhuman strength combined with animal like claws and fangs. Some who've seen her in action even say they've seen her heal her injuries in seconds.

The two famous superwomen are also known to be partners in fighting crime.

Their biggest foe is supervillain "The Void" a man who only speaks in riddles. He uses the shadows to crush everything in his path and cause chaos manipulating the darkness to bend to his will.

One particular evening Malia Tate known by the public as the Coyote was sitting in her home enjoying a much needed break from her crime fighting activities when her "Coyote senses", as she calls them started to tingle signaling to her that danger was nearby. She quickly grabbed her suit and changed dashing for the door using her superhuman speed to guide her to the scene of the crime.

Arriving she saw that her partner, the Scream Queen, had already arrived and was trying to shield nearby civilians from the Voids all consuming darkness.

Immediately Malia jumped into action landing on the Voids back trying to sink her claws into his neck. He turned and shook her off summoning creatures out of the darkness to tend to the Coyote while he faced that annoying red headed menace.

Dodging blows from the shadow creatures and stabbing them over and over in the chest. It seemed as if every time she stabbed one, two more would appear in its place. Even while she was battling these shadow monsters she couldn't help but keep glancing over shoulder in worry for her pink friend who seemed to have herded all the citizens to safety and was now battling the Void one on one.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw the Void summon more creatures from the shadows and was now using them them to try and corner her friend. Malia worked harder now slicing and ripping the monsters apart as fast she could while still trying to edge closer to the Scream Queen who seemed to be struggling.

Malia saw the Scream Queen cornered by the Void, who had formed a pure black sword from the darkness and started to sprint towards her friend allowing herself to be stabbed by the creatures as she knew she would eventually heal.

Right as the Void started to swing the sword down towards the redhead Malia slammed her claws into his back causing him to falter and then disappear taking all of the shadows with him.

Malia hunched over and started panting eventually lifted her head to look when the Scream Queen lifted her bridal style and flew them away from the scene of destruction. Malia closed her eyes and rested her head against the Scream Queens chest as they flew.

They finally touched down on their destination, the top of one of the skyscrapers in Beacon Hills where she kept some medical supplies hidden just in case.

"You should have been more careful." Malia scolded after the red head had set her down.

The Scream Queen didn't say anything just continued to clean up one of the cuts on Malia's forehead.

Grabbing her hand away from her face she pleaded "Look at me! I can't lose you! I feel things for you I have never felt before and I swear if you die before I even find out who you really are under that cowl I will-." She was cut off by the Scream Queen slowly peeling off her own mask and revealing the most beautiful girl Malia had ever seen.

"Lydia?"

Malia was speechless. The girl she had been in love with turned out to be the most popular girl in school, the one who she sat behind in chemistry.

Lydia didn't say anything just peeled off Malia's mask, smiling softly at her and then closing the gap between the two her lips pressing harshly into Malia's. Their lips chasing after each other until neither of them could breathe anymore before they pulled away.

Malia kept her eyes closed, her forehead resting against Lydia's. Before Lydia finally spoke up and giggled " The next time we go on a date it better not be a life or death situation."


End file.
